Second Score
by EetTheChildren
Summary: Kagome is home, with Sango in tow. With losses weighing down on their mind, they want nothing more than to just forget the past but they find it impossible when they receive an 'invite' to compete in the Dark Tournament. No other choice than to compete, they gather three other fighters and head off, not knowing if they will win or if they will even manage to survive it. -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuuYuu Hakusho. - Note: I won't put this on every chapter. For all to see, here it is.**_

_**Melody: This sucked last night when I uploaded it, so I took it down and attempted to make it a little bit better. I hope it's okay. **_

_**This is my first attempt at a Shishiwakamaru/Kagome fic. I don't think I've read one before, so I think it's a first. I hope you all like it, the characters may be a little OC at first, but I'll try to stop that.**_

_**Note: This starts RIGHT before the Dark Tournament. Just so everyone knows the plot line of the original will be a little different. Hope you enjoy!  
Also! I usually suck at writing the first chapter, but after that, I get better.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**Feel free to ask questions in messages and reviews. I'll be happy to answer them!**_

_Words to know!_

Hiraikotsu- A gigantic boomerang that carried by Sango, made up of various kinds of demon bones. While using Hiraikotsu to attack or exterminate enemies, it needed a lot of strength to toss off from owner's hand in order to reach effective destruction.

Wakizashi- Carried by each demon exterminators since sometimes they lost their main weapon, they could draw it for fight or protect against demons.

* * *

**_Chapter 1__:_** Return to home.

* * *

A unusual blue light flashed in the small, cramped space that was the Well House and a small girl sluggishly pulled herself up before turning and offering a hand to her companion. Only when they both were standing on solid ground did the first girl open the door, the sudden brightness of the sun causing them both to wince and cover their eyes with their arm.

"Kagome-chan." The second girl spoke, curiosity flooding her voice, "Is this where you live?"

The girl now recognized as 'Kagome-chan' blinked and looked to her friend, "Yes, Sango-chan. It is also where you live too."

Sango let a ghost of a smile dance onto her face, "What if I'm not welcomed?"

Kagome waved her hand to her sister-like friend, "You will be, don't worry. I've told my mother a lot about you, she's always wanted to meet you, also." She took Sango's hand, "Now, let's go meet the family, eh?"

With a nod, the two walked together towards the large house on the shrine. Sango 'ah'd' at every little thing she had never seen before, causing a giggle to spill from Kagome's throat.

"Mama?" Kagome called as she opened the door and took her shoes off, Sango doing the same as she looked around in awe.

"In the kitchen dear." She heard her mother's answering call and gently drug Sango with her.

"Welcome home- Oh, who is this?" Kun-loon, Kagome's mother, questioned with a bright smile.

"This is Sango-chan. Is it alright if she lives here with us?" Kagome smiled and Sango gave a timid wave.

"So, this is the Sango I've heard all about?" Kun-loon walked closer towards the two, "My, she's just how you described her! Of course she can stay, but what happened?"

Kagome laughed weakly at the bright blush that was staining Sango's cheeks, "I'll explain everything after I take Sango to see the room she can stay in."

After hearing her mothers's approval, she lead Sango up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at the door right next to her own, "Here we are, Sango." She opened the door to reveal a room with a bed in the far corner of the room, a dresser right across from the bed with a closet on the left wall, "Of course, we'll go out today and you are going to pick out the bed stuff, clothes, and other things you want to decorate with in here."

Sango nodded and hugged Kagome close to her, "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled, "It's not a problem. Now, put your weapons in here and let's go talk to mama."

Sang looked at her friend, nervousness staining her face, not wanting to leave her weapons in case something attacked them. Kagome, seeing this, laughed.

"Sango-chan, don't worry. We won't be attacked here."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I'll explain when we got shopping about how things are in the present. Just put them in here and lets go."

Sango didn't budge and Kagome sighed, "Okay, keep your Wakizashi on you. I don't really want Souta getting his hands on it anyway. I'm not too worried about the Hiraikotsu, it's too heavy for him to lift."

Sango contemplated this before nodding her head in agreement before placing her Hiraikotsu against the wall, closing the door and they walked down the stairs together.

They sat at the table and Kun-loon set down a tray of tea, sitting across from the two.

"Okay," Kun-loon began, "You two need to go shopping but first, I want to know what happened."

Kagome nodded and launched herself into the explanation.

After two hours of talking, she fell to thump her head against the table, the Shikon no Tama set innocently in front of the three women.

It was over; Naraku was dead. The battle had been one that they had won easily, but the losses had weighed heavy on their mind. Koga and Ayame, who had agreed to help in the fight, had both lost over half of their packs. Sesshoumaru had helped as well, gathering many warriors from the west; many of them dying in the battle.

Kohaku was slain by Naraku in the battle so he could harvest his jewel shard. Kagura, who had broken free of his spell and asked Kagome to give her a heart, lived. Kanna, Kagura's sister, hadn't been so lucky. Naraku slaughtered her when he saw no more use from her.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dealt the fatal blow that killed Naraku, ending it all for them on their journey They headed back to Keade's village, the lost lives held the darkness over the sun. It was a dark and mucky day full of despair through the small spark of joy the win had provided. It was finally over and they could move on.

Miroku, who had died in battle, was laid to rest beside Kohaku.

Inuyasha, after the funerals had been finished had went to hell with Kikyou, claiming that they would run into each other one day much later.

Midoriko, who made herself present from the jewel before Kagome had went home, had allowed one other person to return with her back to the present, and seeing as Shippo and Kilala would out-live them anyway, she had chosen Sango. All they had to do is wait for them to come and visit them, the only question was with that would be.

Kun-loon nodded before standing and wrapping her arms around both girls. "Welcome home, both of you." She kissed them both on their forehead before smiling, "Now, now you both need to go shopping."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Sango's hand, "Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes until we get you some of your own while you are here."

They walked into the bright pink room and Sango instantly smiled, "It's so pink!"

Kagome giggled before heading towards her closet, "Yeah, we'll get some paint that you like and we'll do your room as a project tomorrow." She, finally managing to convince Sango to leave her Wakizashi at the Shrine, pulled out a black skirt that stopped a little bit above the knee and a pink tank-top that had black lace around the bottom. She held them out for Sango to take before getting something clean to wear herself.

She chose a simple pleated blue skirt and a lime tank-top that was similar to Sango's, only with blue lace.

Once dressed, she turned to face Sango, seeing that she had no problem getting dressed.

"Ready?" Kagome smiled and Sango nodded.

Kun-loon stopped the pair before they walked from the house, "Kagome, make sure you stop by your grandmothers on your way back. She claimed that there was something she has been needing to see you about anyway."

"Okay!" Kagome smiled brightly and pulled Sango with her, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

_**Melody:**_ I know this chapter was not very good, but the second will be a lot better, promise!

Also, I'm putting a poll up for who Sango will be paired up with. I already have two choices, but you can add who you want to the poll.

**Kurama:**

**Hiei:**

**(Other choices)**

Vote, for one of them OR choose someone else. I won't write boy/girl/boy or girl/boy/girl, not because I don't like it but because I don't really think it would turn out good.

Bye! Remember to review, favor, and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it!

* * *

_**Words to know!**_

_Obaasan/Obaa-san_: Grandma

_Watashi wa koko ni iru_: I'm here!

_Gomen nasai_: I'm sorry.

_Goshinboku_: God Tree

_Neko_: Cat

_Okaa-san_: Mother.

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_Kun-loon stopped the pair before they walked from the house, "Kagome, make sure you stop by your grandmothers on your way back. She claimed that there was something she has been needing to see you about anyway."_

_"Okay!" Kagome smiled brightly and pulled Sango with her, "Let's go shopping!"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Long Day.

* * *

The two girls ran all over the place, stopping in every store that caught their eye. Completely exhausted, the two were currently resting on a bench just outside the food court.

Sango, never seeing really anything like this before, wanted to look over _everything. _She literally drug Kagome up and down the stairs for hours, the excitement never leaving her eyes.

In the bags at their feet were clothes, bead-spreads, paint, rugs, and everything that was needed for Sango. It was now nearing five-fifty.

"Okay." Kagome stood, finally having her breath back, "I think we've gotten everything we should need for today." She turned to take count of the many bags, "If not, we can always come back later anyway. We need to go ahead and run so we can make it over to grandma's house."

Sango nodded and stood, gathering a few bags while Kagome got the others, "I can't wait to meet her. The way you described her really caught my interest."

Kagome smiled, "Let's get going then, eh?"

Together, they exited the shopping plaza and headed away from the area towards the farther off edge of town where her grandmother lived.

"So," Sango began, looking at the scenery, "Demons aren't around the area in this era?"

"I wouldn't say that they're all gone, some can coexist with humans while the ones who hate humans live in Makai."

"Makai?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup. In this era there are three worlds- the human world, Ningenkai; the demon world, Makai; and the spirit world, Reikai."

"Interesting." Sango tapped her finger to her lip, "What happens when a demon that hates humans manages to get into the human world?"

"Well, that rarely ever happens, seeing as there are barriers that separate each world from one another, but it does occasionally happen. When it does, the spirit detectives take care of it."

"Who?"

"The spirit detectives, someone I'm not supposed to know about but oh well." Kagome giggled, "They're a group of people that work for Koenma. He is, I think, the prince of Reikai. If not, he is the king, but what do I know? I don't keep track of him."

Sango giggled, "Why do you speak like you dislike him so much?"

"Eh," Kagome casually scratched the back of her head, "He tried to throw me in Reikai jail for traveling back through time once. I purified his ogre help and, in turn, he left me alone."

"Ah," Sango stifled a giggle, "I guess that explains everything."

"Yup, now keep what I said quiet, we're at grandma's." Kagome brought her finger to her lips, "I'd hate for the spirit detectives to figure out that I know about them."

"They're here?"

"Yeah. My cousin is one and his three friends are the others."

Sango giggled, "How long have you knew?"

"Let's see. Three years spent traveling back and forth through time, Yusuke 'died' a week after I accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama, so that makes it... about three years next week!" Kagome smiled, "and to think, he has yet to catch that I know about it. Such an idiot." She shook her head.

Sango brushed her hair back, "Well, lets go, I can't wait to meet your grandmother. Genkai, that was her name wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "Well, it's time you meet her, and my cousin while we're at it."

Sango nodded and Kagome pulled her forward, calling out her hello to her grandmother.

"Obaa-san, watashi wa koko ni iru!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome jumped slightly to look at a small teal-haired girl before smiling brightly, "Oh, Yukina-chan, you scared me."

Yukina looked up at the older girl, guilt flooding her face, "Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan."

Kagome waved her hand in the air, a smile still plastered to her face, "It's alright. Is grandma here?"

"Yes, but shes training Yusuke-kun right now. I don't think they'll be done for a while though" Yukina looked at the two girls, curiosity flooding her face, "did you need to see her for something important?"

"No, not that I know of." Kagome responded honestly, "My mother just said that she had to see me about something."

Yukina pursed her lips, "Well, I can go get her if you would like."

"Oh, no, we can wait." Kagome motioned to Sango, "Yukina-chan, this is Sango-chan."

Sango looked towards the small girl, a smile on her face, "It's wonderful to meet you, Yukina-san."

Yukina bowed slightly at the waist before smiling back at the girl, "A pleasure to meet you also, Sango-san."

"Well, how about we go inside?" Yukina motioned towards the shrine behind them, "Kurama-kun, Kuzuma-kun, and Hiei-kun have left already but we can wait for Genkai-sama and Yusuke-kun to finish their training."

Kagome smiled, "That sounds great."

"Fine with me." Sango looked at the shrine. It was large and had beautiful overgrow of green vines and multicolored flower blooms surrounding the distance further back.

The three girls walked inside and saw a male with slicked back hair laying flat on the floor. Sango looked towards Kagome in confusion.

"Yusuke-kun!" Kagome cried out and ran to make him stand, "You should know never to challenge Obaa-san!"

Yusuke groaned, "Shut up Kags."

Kagome smacked him in the back of the head, "You know I hate that nickname!"

Sango looked forward, shocked at the interaction, and looked at Yukina. "What just happened?"

"Oh," Yukina smiled before leading Sango further into the room, "That's how they are, it's always been."

Yusuke looked at the other girl standing beside Yukina before sending a puzzled look to Kagome, waiting for an answer. "Who the hell is she?"

"Excuse me?" Sango growled, "I can answer for myself."

He jumped at her anger, "O-okay."

Kagome giggled, "Sango-chan, this is my cousin, Yusuke. Hes a bit of a loud-mouth but, I assure you, he has a good heart. You'll get used to him eventually."

"So, you're Sango?" Yusuke looked her over and held a hand out, "I'm Yusuke, nice to meet you."

Sango surveyed his hand before grasping it in her own, "Likewise."

"What are you doing here anyway, Kagome?" Yusuke dropped Sango's hand, "Now, don't take that the wrong way. Its just that you've been really sick and I don't want you to overdo yourself."

Sango sent a quizzical glance towards Kagome and she blushed in return.

"Well, I needed to take Sango shopping for things she needs since shes living with my family at the shrine and mama said that grandma needed to see me for something so I just decided to make it a stop on the way back."

Yusuke nodded, "So, Sango is like an adoptive sister to you now?"

Kagome nodded, "yup!"

A grin broke out onto his face before he turned to look at Sango, who looked confused. "Welcome to the family! Grandma will like you, you have that 'fighter' look in your eyes!" Sango flushed a bright pink.

"Yusuke; stop terrorizing your cousin and her friend." A voice sighed from the door and Sango quickly turned, stance ready for a fight.

In the open doorway was a male with scarlet-red hair and emerald eyes.

"Ah, shut it Kurama. I thought you left anyway." Yusuke tapped his chin, "If you didn't leave, what the hell were you doing?"

"I left momentarily, I have something that needed to be taken care of." Kurama spoke softly before moving to stand beside Kagome, "Although, welcome Kagome; it's great to see you again, it's been awhile."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around the older male, "It's great to see you also, Kurama-kun!"

Kurama smiled back at her before turning his attention to Sango, "I don't believe I've ever met you before."

Sango blushed a brighter pink, "I'm Sango, Kagome's friend." She held her hand out and Kurama, in turn, took it. "Its wonderful to meet you, Kurama-san."

"Pleasure is all mine." He smiled, his eyes twinkling and flashed gold momentarily.

"Okay." Kagome waved her hands, "Not to ruin this cute moment, but its getting late and we need to talk with grandma and head back home before mama starts to worry."

Sango blushed, "R-right." She dropped his hand and moved to stand beside Kagome, "Where is she?"

"Behind you." A voice filled with wisdom spoke softly from behind them and Sango jumped.

Kagome started to giggle, "I should have warned you, grandma is very quiet on her feet."

Sango turned to look behind them. A woman with wavy light-pink hair and almond eyes stood a few paces back. She was short in comparison to herself- Sango was only about five inches taller that Kagome.

Eyes flashing to Kagome, she could see some similarities between the two. They were both short, they hair, different colors, fell the same way in gentle waves. The both of them also had the same heart-shaped face and nose. While this woman might not have been a miko, the spiritual energy flowing through her veins was strong, that, Sango was sure of.

Sango stood tall, before bowing to the elder woman, "Its a privilege to meet you, Genkai-sama."

The small woman returned the bow, "You are Sango? Kagome has spoken a lot about you. I would enjoy testing your strength one day."

Sango smiled, "I would be honored."

"Obaa-san, what did you need?"

Genkai turned to look at her granddaughter, "Your mother called and said your health had returned, I just wanted to verify that for myself."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Was that all?"

"Yeah." Genkai nodded, "although, I always enjoy a visit from my granddaughter."

Kagome smiled, "Okay, if that was all that you needed, we need to be on our way so we can get back before dark. Bye bye grandma, Yusuke, Kurama."

They said their goodbyes and soon Sango and Kagome were on their way home.

"So," Kagome began once they were a good fifteen minutes away, "I think you've have someone's eye on you Sango."

Her face turned pink once more, "Shut-up."

Kagome just laughed. "What?"

"Your grandmother seems cool." Sango stated absent-minded in an attempt to change the current subject.

Kagome, giving it a rest for now, smiled, "Yeah, shes awesome. I've never heard of anyone beating her in a fight."

Sango smiled, "I can't wait to have a match with her myself."

Kagome tapped her chin, "It'd be a good match to see."

They walked up the shrine steps and Kagome paused under the Goshinboku, her thoughts straying before returning back to her when she felt a demon's aura.

Quickly whirling around, Sango and herself came face to face with a demon that had bright teal eyes and long auburn hair.

He smiled brightly and petted the neko sitting on his shoulder before saying...

"Hi, okaa-san."

* * *

Poll Results: (Just so everyone knows, I'm counting my vote in.)

Hiei: 2

Kurama: 1

Kaname(Sniper): 1

I think I'm going to keep the poll running until around chapter ten or so, so make sure you get your votes in!

Also, everyone is a little older that the story line. Accounting for the time Kagome spent in the Feudal Era, I'm estimating it up to three years. So, just add three years to everyone's age. (Kagome is 18 for this story, just to clarify it all.)


End file.
